lego_the_haunted_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego The Haunted House: The Chronicles Of Pandrudica Part 3
Lego The Haunted House: The Chronicles Of Pandrudica Part III is the third of a four part series by William Osborne. It was released on YouTube on the 9th of March 2015 and starred William Osborne, Penny Osborne and Simon Osborne. Plot After trekking up Mount Diamond, Prince Septimus, his army, Hugh Mongous, William the Thin and the children, continue their journey. But as they arrive in a large valley, General Tocbah and his army have prepared an ambush. Spotting an archer, high up on the mountain, James warns the prince to look out, before an arrow hits the ground, missing Septimus's horse by a couple of inches. Now noticing several archers spread across the mountain, he orders his men to take them down, but as they do so, a large cavalry, lead by Tocbah himself, starts to come towards them from the other direction. Surrounded, the Septimians begin to defend themselves from both directions. A few Manhurian foot soldiers start to attack a carriage, holding George and Emily, but Simon and Philippa, on a neighbouring cart, start to attack them, along with William the Thin. The children soon take them all down, rescuing George and Emily. By this time, most of the Manhurians had been killed, but a wounded archer is just able to shoot an arrow through Prince Septimus's leg, causing him to fall off his horse. General Tocbah is about to strike him dead, but is halted, when James challenges him to a sword fight. The general tells him that he is not afraid of him, and at first, seems to be much more powerful than James. However, when hearing Septimus, trying to get up behind him, he looks back, distracted. This gave James his chance to stab him when he wasn't looking. And so, he did, causing his opponent to fall to the floor, dead. Seeing the bravery of this young boy, frightens the remaining Manhurians, and they flee immediately. James carries the wounded prince and takes him to Hugh Mongous, who uses his magic to heal him. Impressed by James, Septimus knights him at the spot. If he had the slightest doubt that the children were that of the prophesy, then that doubt had most surely left the prince now. The Septimians had taken tents with them, so that they could camp on the journey. That night, they set up camp outside Hugh Mongous's hut. Now a knight, James had a suit of armour made for him, as he was now ready to join them in battle. Manhura, angered by his great loss, uses his magic mirror to view the Septimians' location. After viewing the location, he assigned General Pestiferous for a particular mission. The following morning, the general and a handful of skeleton soldiers, arrived just outside the camp, whilst the prince and his soldiers were inside one of the tents, discussing plans. The skeletons crept behind the two soldiers that were guarding the camp, and slit their throats with their swords, before they could make a sound. Once they were dead, they signaled at a carriage, driven by a skeleton, to come forward, for the close was clear. Hugh Mongous, William the Thin and four of the children were in the hut (James was in the tent with the others). From the window, the wizard could see the skeletons approaching. For their safety, he told the children and the skeleton to hide under the table until they had left. General Pestiferous knocks on the door, and on seeing Hugh Mongous, shows him a warrant for his arrest, for his involvement with the Septimians. With the written warrant, the general has the authority to arrest Hugh Mongous, as they drag him off, and cage him in the prison carriage they had taken with them. Once they have gone, William the Thin and the children come out from under the table, George uses his magic whistle, to alert Prince Septimus and his knights. However, this is also heard by the skeletons, who come back, to see what is going on. General Pestiferous is about to attack the children, but quickly runs off, when hearing the knights coming. When the prince and his men are looking at the dead bodies of the two guards, the general and his skeletons sneak behind the side of the hut, when no one is looking, and then disappear. The prince and the knights quickly walk into the hut, to make sure that the children are alright, when James finds a letter on the floor, left by the skeletons. It reads; We have Hugh Mongous. Meet us at Tragoth Palace and give us the chest of Manhura by tomorrow at 22:00 hours and we shall free him, unharmed. -General Pestiferous. After hearing this, the prince strongly opposed doing so, and was determined to rescue him in a different way... Hugh Mongous is taken to Tragoth Palace, to be met by Manhura himself. He isn't too happy to see his old adversary, however, and starts to shout insults at him. As he is doing so, a pocket watch comes out of his pocket. It turns out to be none other than William the Thin's time machine, which he had only just fixed. Spotting the object, Manhura picks it up and is reminded of a certain event. He then describes to him of a time when he tried to chase Hugh Mongous and the others, as he was resurrected in 1935. He then claims that Hugh Mongous used his magic to transport to Pandrudica in 1953, and that Manhura used a time machine like the pocket watch, to try and follow him. However, he accidently transported himself to the year before he did, which in Pandrudican years is 30 years, and when he got there, the watch broke in his hand. Hugh Mongous has no idea what he was going on about, and claims that none of those events ever took place. Nonetheless, the evil wizard still claims these things to be true, as he sends his opponent into the dungeon. Meanwhile, Prince Septimus came up with a plan to rescue Hugh Mongous: Disguised as Manhurians, James, Philippa, Simon, Emily and William the Thin were to ride on the flying griffin and land in the grounds of Tragoth Palace. William the Thin had learnt a few spells from Hugh Mongous' books, and knows how to open locks and send guards into a dizzy trance. Using these spells, they could reach the wizard safely. After freeing him, they would then use the griffin to fly to the gate tower and raise the portcullis. Then, Emily would go up to the top of the tower and light her magic torch, to send the prince's army to attack. And so, that night, flying on the griffin, the children and the skeleton were prepared to carry out the mission. As they landed on the grounds of Tragoth, the guards approaching them, are not fooled by their disguises. So, William the Thin (who had Hugh Mongous' staff in his hand), sends them to a dizzy sleep. He also made the doors of the palace open, allowing them passage to the hall room of the palace. Using magic, they are able to free the wizard as planned. Cast Category:Movies